


The Forbidden Fruit

by BlueExorcist



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Demon Sex, F/M, Fallen Angel Lucifer, Filth, Gentle, Headcanon, I’m So Soft For a Fictional Character, Masochism, Porn With Plot, Power Play, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sadist Lucifer, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burning, Smut, Soft sex, Vaginal Sex, What Is Wrong With ME, soft lucifer, thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueExorcist/pseuds/BlueExorcist
Summary: Ah, mouth-watering apples: the forbidden fruit in many a tale. Who knew they could be so exciting!Keira's small token of gratitude wasn't so small after all. In fact, it quickly became the catalyst for something much more meaningful and passionate (with the help of a meddling Lucifer).A first-person fanfic, involving Lucifer and the MC (Keira, in this case).It builds fairly slowly but who doesn't love a bit of anticipation once in a while?
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/MC, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Main Character, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 107
Collections: Obey Me Stories





	The Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So, like before, this is a standalone one-shot and doesn’t follow anything I’ve written before.  
> This story is inspired by several events in the game ‘Obey Me’ but doesn’t follow any particular timeline and really is just a headcanon. 
> 
> Importantly, I would like to put a warning out there – this fanfic does contain some BDSM and rougher moments that I’ve never written before. It is fairly tame compared to other fics I’ve read, but if you’re not a fan of BDSM (mostly restraints and power play), then perhaps this isn’t the story for you. If you choose to stay, I hope you enjoy my self-indulgent drivel! Thank you for clicking, constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated!

“I can’t believe it actually worked!” I exclaimed while I carefully slid my thumb across the smooth, wet surface of the apple I was cradling in my hands, treating it as though it was the most precious thing in the world. A water droplet broke free from the glistening purple flesh and dribbled down my arm, slipping into my sleeve and finally settling on my elbow. It soaked into the material of my RAD uniform along with the other droplets that had settled before it. The rain was steadily getting heavier as I knelt in the mud and stared at the poison apple lovingly.

“You know it’s just an apple, right?” The House of Lamentation gardener, Thorn, asked with a confused look on his face. He scratched his chin and his forked tongue flicked out between his thin lips, “As delicious as humans look on their knees, I don’t really want to be out here much longer.” He looked up at the sky and frowned, “The rain’s going to get worse soon.” He dabbed his horns with the sleeve of his jacket, picked up his trowel and pitchfork, and began walking away from me. 

I finally turned away from the apple and called out to Thorn, “Thank you for helping me!” He raised a hand in acknowledgement as he walked briskly away, trying to escape the impending downpour. 

I lifted myself up from the ground and tucked the apple safely into my bag before swinging it over a shoulder, then made my way back round the House of Lamentation. A few steps in, the rain came crashing down and I shrieked as I jogged towards the main entrance. Mud decorated my trousers as my feet slapped against the sodden ground. A bolt of red lightning zig-zagged across the sky and briefly lit up the garden in an eerie, crimson light. I yelped and broke out into a full run. 

I skidded onto the step and lingered momentarily in front of the door, I was soaking wet and filthy, and worried about traipsing dirt into the immaculate house. I considered removing my shoes, trousers, and socks before entering but changed my mind when I imagined the look on the brothers’ faces if I entered the house half-dressed and soaking wet. I kicked off my shoes and picked them up, deciding it was a decent compromise considering the circumstances. 

With my free hand, I grasped the door handle and slowly let myself in. 

“Keira? Why are you so late?” 

I flinched as I looked up at a bemused Satan. His cyan eyes roamed my body, starting at my soggy socks, then moving all the way up to my dripping, dishevelled hair. 

“And why are you so wet?” His left hand rested delicately on his chest. 

I shrugged my shoulders and smiled sheepishly, “I got distracted on my way home from RAD and it started raining.” A raindrop dripped off the tip of my nose and landed with a plop on the ground between my feet, “I don’t suppose you’d get me a towel would you, please?” 

Satan nodded his head, “Of course. I’ll be right back.” He turned away from me and walked off towards one of the many bathrooms in the house. 

I opened my bag and looked at the apple again, it was safely nestled in a small pocket within the main compartment and I felt excitement wash over me. With the help of the gardener, I’d managed to grow my own poison apples and intended to give one to Lucifer as a ‘thank you’ gift for helping me with my RAD studies. 

I waited patiently in the entrance hall and sniffled, feeling the cold beginning to creep into my bones. My RAD uniform clung uncomfortably to my skin and I was eager to get into something warm and dry. I shivered just as Satan walked back into my line of sight. 

“Are you cold?” He asked as he wrapped a heated towel around my quivering body. 

I placed my bag prudently on the floor, kicked my shoes off and tightened the towel around me, “Yeah, but nothing a nice cup of hot chocolate won’t fix!” I wiped my face on the corner of the fluffy cloth and inhaled deeply, revelling in the calming scent of lavender and waterlily. It made me happy that the brothers had started using my favourite laundry detergent. 

“I can make you one and bring it up to your room, if you’d like?” Satan offered. He watched as I struggled to dry myself off, trying hard not to flick mud all over the place. 

“I’d like that, thank you.” I made a move to hug the blonde-haired demon but stopped when I felt myself slip on the floor, his hand grabbed my elbow and helped to keep me on my feet, “Sorry, I don’t want to get you all wet.” 

Satan blushed, “I wouldn’t mind.” His voice was kind, “I’ll be up soon, go ahead and get changed.” 

I patted his shoulder, grabbed my bag and made my way to my room, eager to get out of the damp clothes. 

Satan walked into the kitchen and rummaged around in the cupboards. After finding the saucepan he wanted, he lit the stove and placed it on the hob. He poured in the milk, added some cocoa powder and began stirring. 

“What are you doing?” Lucifer asked as he walked into the kitchen with a cookbook in hand, “I’m on dinner duty tonight.” 

“I know, I’m not making food. I’m making hot chocolate for Keira.” 

Lucifer peered over Satan’s shoulder and hummed, “Hm. Is she feeling unwell?” 

Satan shook his head and sprinkled a pinch of cinnamon and nutmeg into the mix, “No, she’s just cold from the rain.” With the hot chocolate bubbling lightly, Satan removed the pan from the heat and poured the steaming liquid into a mug. He turned off the hob and nodded towards Lucifer, leaving the eldest brother standing alone. 

Lucifer watched as Satan left the room and consciously suppressed the ball of jealousy that was forming deep within his stomach. 

After putting on the final piece of fresh clothing, I dropped down onto my bed and looked up at the twinkling lights that were wrapped around the tree in the middle of my room. The flames of the candles danced gently as I blew up at them playfully; the magic keeping them alive never wavered and I found the soft light comforting. My head sunk contentedly into the pillow and I sighed happily, closing my eyes as I waited for Satan to bring up my hot chocolate. 

Slowly my eyelids opened and after giving my eyes time to adjust, I spotted the mug of hot chocolate on the table. I swung my legs off my bed and walked over to it, steam billowed from the hot liquid and I sipped it cautiously after blowing softly. My eyes roamed as I drank and I noticed a small piece of paper on the table. I placed the mug back down and read the note, “Keira, I saw that you were asleep when I entered your room, instead of waking you, I left your hot chocolate here. I’ve charmed it so that it won’t go cold. I hope you’re feeling warmer, Satan.” 

I looked at the time on my D.D.D. and was shocked to see how late it was, I’d slept through dinner and most of the night. I felt guilty as I sipped the hot chocolate again, he’d put in the right amount of spices and had heated it beautifully. I hadn’t planned on going to sleep and felt bad for not being able to spend time with Satan. I unlocked my D.D.D. and noticed I had two new texts, I read Satan’s first. 

**Satan:** I hope the hot chocolate was to your liking. I’m sorry I entered your room while you slept. 

I debated on going to Satan’s room to thank him but decided against it. Instead, I chose to text him back. 

**Me:** It was delicious, thank you! Don’t apologise, I’m the one who’s sorry. I guess I was more tired than I thought. It was a long day at RAD but I’ll make it up to you soon, I promise! 

I waited for a reply, but none came; after all it was late and therefore fair to assume that he had gone to bed. I finished off the hot chocolate and opened the second text. 

**Lucifer:** I heard from Satan that you’ll be missing dinner tonight, skipping meals isn’t a wise decision. 

I grimaced and allowed my thumbs time to hover over the keys as I thought of a reply. 

**Me:** I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sleep through dinner. I was really looking forward to seeing what you’d make today. 

My phone almost immediately buzzed in my hands. 

**Lucifer:** I’m still in the kitchen if you’d care to join me. I wouldn’t normally guard anyone’s dinner, but I made an exception this one time. Don’t keep me waiting. 

I grinned and headed towards my bedroom door, curious as to why Lucifer would make this meal the exception. On the way, I caught sight of my bag and rushed over to it. I took out the apple and rubbed it on my shirt, admiring how eerily beautiful it looked. I had originally planned to give it to him next time he helped me study, but I figured now was as good a time as any. 

As I made my way to the kitchen, I toyed with the apple and traced my thumb over its unusual skin. Eating something that looked like a skull and had ‘poison’ in the name always seemed strange to me, but I knew that it was one of Lucifer’s favourite snacks. I’d never tried the apple myself, believing it was unwise to do so, but I regularly wondered what it tasted like. 

I entered the kitchen and smiled when Lucifer looked up from his book. 

“Doing some late-night work?” I asked as I sat down at the table, hiding the gift in my lap. 

Lucifer closed the book and eyed me curiously, “No, I was looking at recipes.” He stood and removed two dishes from the oven. Placing one in front of me, he removed the cover and sat back down while removing the cover from his own meal. 

I looked at the food in front of the two of us and realised he’d not only guarded my meal, but he’d also waited to eat, “You didn’t have to wait for me. What if I slept through the night?” 

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at me, “Were you that tired? Satan said you were shivering earlier, are you feeling well?” He cut into the lasagne with his fork and placed a piece into his mouth. 

“I’m fine, I’ve just had a long day.” I continued to toy with the apple, and began second guessing my gift, wondering if he’d find it strange. I subtly dropped it into my pocket and decided to hold onto it for the time being. “So, lasagne. What made you want to cook my favourite food?” I looked over at the cookbook and read the title, ‘666 Mortal Recipes: How to Impress your Human Guest.’ I grinned and scooped up a forkful of my favourite pasta dish. The soft cheese melted divinely on my tongue and I closed my eyes, “Mmm.” Lucifer’s previous attempts at cooking specific recipes hadn’t gone down so well, much to Diavolo’s disappointment, but I could tell he’d really put in the effort this time, following the recipe to a tee, “This is delicious!” 

For a moment, Lucifer looked pleased with himself, “I spoke with your literature professor this afternoon and it seems you’ve made a huge improvement over the past few months. I believe that deserves some reward.” 

I frowned as I realised that I’d almost missed the kind gesture, “It’s all thanks to your tutelage…” My nostrils flared as I inhaled deeply, “Which reminds me, I got you this as a small thank you.” I took the apple out of my pocket and held it out for him, feeling a lot like a ridiculous schoolgirl with a crush. 

Lucifer’s gloved fingers brushed lightly against mine as he took it from me. He held it carefully by the stem and beamed, “Ah, yes. Thorn did reluctantly allude to this, I’m impressed. These apples aren’t easy to grow.” 

[A few weeks before] 

Lucifer entered the main gates to the House of Lamentation and greeted the groundskeeper as always with a subtle nod of his head. 

“Sir, may I raise a concern with you?” The groundskeeper mumbled before Lucifer could walk away. He wiped his long forelock away from his eyes and timidly looked up at the eldest brother, the two were on good terms but he had heard rumours about how malicious Lucifer could be, even for a demon, and didn’t like the idea of getting on his bad side. 

“Of course, Mahazael.” Lucifer crossed his arms and furrowed his brow, he didn’t need a new concern to deal with, not today, but he knew that allowing the House of Lamentation to suffer in any way would reflect poorly on Diavolo. 

Mahazael floundered briefly before he spoke, “Sir, I believe Thorn has been sneaking around with your human as of late. He hasn’t been neglecting his duties, but he has been rather distracted. It may not be of any real importance, but I know that the human is under your protection and thought it would be worth mentioning.” 

Lucifer nodded his head, feeling anger bubble in his veins, “Thank you, Mahazael. I shall look into it.” He walked through the gardens in search of Thorn, ‘What is that incubus up to?’ He thought with a huff, ‘Keira’s talented when it comes to finding new ways to make me worry.’ He crossed his arms as he walked. 

As always, the ground was meticulous and Lucifer felt his anger begin to wane, ‘I must remember to take her along with me next time I go for a walk. My favourite roses will bloom before long.’ He smiled to himself, imagining her fawning over his rare, hybrid flowers with the innocence and excitement that only a human could possess. 

With no sign of the gardener and having had enough of the futile search, he thundered, “Thorn!” 

The smaller demon skidded into view and bowed his head, “Yes, sir?” 

Lucifer’s red eyes glowed malevolently as he looked down at the weaker demon, “What have you and Keira been up to? I hope you’ve not been trying to seduce my ward.” He tapped his foot impatiently. 

Thorn shook his head in an exaggerated way and held up his hands in defence, “N-no. Nothing like that, sir!” Sweat began to bead on his brow, “I would never. We’re all aware of how important she is to Lord Diavolo and you.” 

“Then what have you been up to?” 

Thorn’s face scrunched as he pursed his lips, reluctant to reveal Keira’s secret but scared of disobeying the head of the house. He thought over his options and settled on a half-truth, “I’ve been helping the human tend to the garden.” 

Lucifer’s anger was instantly replaced with confusion, “She’s been tending to the garden, why?” 

“Well, she’s been trying to grow something, but I’m not entirely sure what. I’ve given her permission to use some of the gardening tools when I’ve not been using them.” 

Lucifer nodded his head, “I’m _pleased_ you’ve been so _helpful_ ,” he said with a smirk, “But what exactly is in it for you?” 

Thorn shrunk into himself, he wholeheartedly believed helping the human would encourage her to share a bed with him. Humans were easily corruptible but something about this one made her immune to his suggestions and that drove him crazy. Every time she entered the grounds, he could smell her sweet, delectable soul. However, he knew that admitting that to Lucifer would be a horrendous idea and would surely get him killed… or worse. “As I said, we’re all aware of how important she is to Lord Diavolo and you.” 

Lucifer’s eyes narrowed as he considered the incubus’ reply, he knew he wasn’t being entirely honest but chose to drop the matter for the time being, “If you hurt her…” his threat remained unfinished but the two knew exactly what was implied. 

Thorn gulped and scrambled away, disappearing out of sight in the blink of an eye. 

With a small chuckle, Lucifer continued walking through the gardens, now in search of Keira’s mysterious project. Everything looked as it should and nothing stood out to him as unusual, ‘Perhaps I should have just gotten the truth out of Thorn. It would have saved me some time.’ Nevertheless, he found himself enjoying the hunt. 

He rounded a corner and if not for keen eyes, he would have missed it; a tiny sapling was poking out bravely through a patch of freshly watered soil. He crouched down and delicately stroked the green and purple leaves, immediately recognising them. 

‘That human...’ He thought with a tender smile, ‘Doesn’t she know that poison apples can’t be grown without magic?’ He straightened himself up and subtly waved a hand in the direction of the little plant, a purple aura engulfed it briefly before disappearing again, leaving the unassuming sapling exactly as it was, that is, to untrained eyes. ‘That should help move things along.’ 

Every evening, when he was certain one of his brothers had captured Keira’s attention, Lucifer would pay a visit to the sapling and continued to pour a little more magic into it. Without his assistance, the tree wouldn’t grow and he didn’t want Keira to feel disheartened. 

The tree made incredible progress and after a few nights of his meddling, Lucifer knew that the poison apples would be appearing soon. With one final wave of his hand, he gave the tree a larger dose of magic, confident it was strong enough to withstand it and returned to his study room. 

––– 

“Ugh, he told you what I was doing?” I pouted, “I asked him to keep it a secret!” 

Lucifer laughed, “Actually, he didn’t. It seems you have a way with demons… And now that we’re on that topic, I would appreciate it if you didn’t sneak off alone. If you need to go somewhere, I would happily accompany you.” 

I finished the last of the lasagne and licked my lips contentedly, “I just wanted to surprise you with a little gift.” 

“You certainly did that.” Lucifer said quietly. A happy hum escaped my lips and I watched as Lucifer rolled the apple in his hands. 

“They seem to grow very quickly here. Apple trees take years to grow in the human realm.” I said, my eyes still fixed on the apple. 

Lucifer stopped rolling the purple and green fruit and held it with the tips of his fingers, his expression was hard to read but it looked as though he was fighting back a laugh. He nodded his head forward slightly before straightening up again, “The Devildom is a magical place, after all.” Genuine happiness filled his eyes, “Thank you for growing this for me, I will treasure it forever.” 

“You’re not going to eat it?” 

He looked intently at the apple and chanted a few words that were beyond my understanding. For a moment, nothing happened but just as I was about to ask what he had said, my jaw dropped and the only thing that escaped my mouth was silence. A clear liquid-like substance snaked out from Lucifer’s fingertips and slowly engulfed the apple. It began hardening instantaneously and soon the apple was encased in a clear crystal shell. “The memory is far more important to me than the taste of its flesh and now I can enjoy it for eternity like this, it will never rot or spoil. Thank you for such a wonderful gift.” 

Upon seeing my blatant astonishment, Lucifer handed me the crystal fruit and I carefully admired its unnatural beauty, rotating it in my hands while watching the lights reflect off it. It was considerably heavier now, but somehow still felt very delicate to me. Of all the things I’d seen in the Devildom, it was one of my favourites. I handed it back to him and our fingers brushed again, I felt my cheeks starting to burn, “It’s just an apple. There are more on the tree.” 

“It is more than ‘just an apple’ to me, Keira.” He stood and proffered his hand to me, “Would you care to join me in my bedroom. I wish to find the perfect home for your gift.” 

I nodded my head shyly and took his hand, “I’m amazed you’d keep it in your room.” 

We walked quietly for a while before Lucifer looked down at me with a twinkle in his eye, “Well, knowing it’s being kept in a safe place would give me peace of mind.” 

I caught onto his meaning instantly, “Oh, you don’t want Mammon getting his hands on it?” I asked with a light laugh, “Would it even have monetary value?” 

“Poison apples are very rare, you can’t just…” He cut himself off. 

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion when I realised he wasn’t going to end the sentence, “Lucifer, you ‘can’t just’ what?” 

He looked away from me, “Oh look, we appear to have arrived.” He unlocked the door, held it open and gestured for me to enter. “Would you like to choose a place to display it?” Once again, he passed the apple to me and I pouted. 

“You can’t just skirt around my question, that’s just mean!” I entered his room with the sparkling apple in hand. As usual, Lucifer’s room was incredibly clean and well organised, with very few personal belongings on display. I was unsure of where I could even put the trinket, so I circled around, looking for a free spot. 

Lucifer sat on one of the chairs by the fire as I searched and remained silent. I could feel his dark eyes on me and the attention sent a shiver down my spine. Being in his room always made me feel excited, but having time to look around felt different, it was much more than exciting, it was intimate. Lucifer was very careful in public, he had a certain image to protect and uphold but in the rare moments we were truly alone, he was slowly letting me see more of him. Softening around his hard edges. 

I made my way round the room and walked up to the fireplace, it seemed like the most logical place to display the apple and I had a feeling that he had already worked that out. “How about we keep it next to the phonograph?” 

“If that’s where you think it should go, then I believe it is the perfect location.” 

I cautiously placed the apple down on the fireplace, careful not to knock any of his other ornaments and stood where I was, admiring the soft glow the candlelight offered to the crystal surface. My eyes roamed the wall in front of me and landed on the smaller paintings. I’d never really looked at them before but took the opportunity to do so while Lucifer was being patient with me. I knew that my curious nature could be problematic at times, and more often than not, it got me into trouble, but this time was different, Lucifer was letting me learn more about him. 

One painting in particular caught my eye, a distressed black feather lying on the ground. It was a simple piece of art but it evoked a visceral reaction from me in the form of a small sigh. I slowly ran a finger over the ornate frame that bordered it. 

“It is a reminder of who I’ve become.” Lucifer’s deep voice came from directly behind me. 

I looked over my shoulder and tilted my head to gaze up at the tall demon. While I’d been eyeing the paintings, he’d gotten up from the chair and had silently stood behind me. He was looking at the same painting with a solemn look on his face and I felt my heart wrench. 

Without thinking about it, I turned around and wrapped my arms around his torso, pulling him into a tight hug. His body stiffened momentarily before he returned the gesture, wrapping his arms around me. 

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the warmth of his body. I wanted to shower him with compliments, I wanted to tell him how much I admired him, I wanted to make him see how noble and brave I believed him to be, but instead I kept my mouth shut and simply embraced him, hoping my body language would speak louder than any words ever could. I nestled my head into his chest and listened to the slow and steady beat of his heart. 

Neither wanted to let go of the other but I began to feel a familiar heat pooling in the pit of my stomach, a feeling that often flared up when I was close to the attractive male. My body was reacting to his and my happiness was quickly being replaced by something more primal. I reluctantly pulled away from him, worried he’d pick up on my body’s reactions, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” I failed to finish my sentence as I looked up at the reddened face of Lucifer. His heavy-lidded eyes boring into mine. 

“Let me hold you a little while longer.” He said as he stood motionless, waiting for me to make the next move. 

I smiled as my head pressed into his chest and my arms encircled him once more. One of his hands gently cupped the back of my head while the other wrapped around my shoulders. The hot feeling in my stomach continued to burn in response and I fought hard to ignore it. His touch was obscuring my judgement and before I’d thought it through, I finally said, “It doesn’t matter who you were, you’re perfect as you are.” 

A hand rested softly on my chin and tilted my head up, our eyes locked and I bit my lip, worried I’d said the wrong thing. 

“You think a fallen angel is perfect?” He asked in a tone I found difficult to read, his brows were furrowed and his eyes were dark. 

I hesitated; he wasn’t just a ‘fallen angel’ to me. “I think _you_ are perfect, Lucifer.” Admitting something so emotionally charged and private out loud didn’t come naturally to me, but I wanted him to really hear those words, “You’re perfect.” I repeated. It was a confession that came directly from my heart. I knew that he regularly tormented himself with memories of his past, he carried a heavy burden on his shoulders on a daily basis, and blamed himself for everything that had gone wrong in his and his brothers’ lives but I truly believed it wasn’t his fault. I wanted him to know that none of that tainted him in my eyes. 

I expected the assertive demon to argue with me but was pleased when he didn’t. Instead, he closed his eyes and angled his head back as though he was letting the words cascade over him. His response took me by surprise. My eyes wandered to his exposed throat and I momentarily lost myself in my thoughts as I imagined placing my lips on the tender skin before kissing my way up to his lips. It was a fantasy that had entered my mind on several occasions, and was one I had enjoyed in my alone time – amongst other fantasies regarding Lucifer. Without realising it, my breathing had noticeably hastened and my heartrate had increased. 

“What were you thinking?” Lucifer asked, abruptly pulling me back to reality. His eyes roved over my face, clearly observing the furious blush that was painting my pale skin a bright red. I wondered how long I’d been staring at him. 

I dropped my eyes away from his face and scrambled for a topic that wasn’t so embarrassing. I turned my attention to the painting of the feather again and asked the question that had played on my mind many times before, “Would you mind showing me your demon form, please? I’d really like to see it in a calmer setting.” 

Lucifer’s eyes widened. 

“You don’t have to,” I said quickly, already regretting my choice of topic, “I’m sorry for asking something so stupid.” 

“It isn’t stupid,” He said kindly, “It just wasn’t what I expected you to say.” 

I looked up at him and grinned, happy I hadn’t offended him. 

Lucifer took a step back from me and before I had time to fully process anything, four large black wings were wrapping around me. I stumbled slightly as they pulled me closer to his body. He caught me in his arms, stopping me from falling over, and my hands came to rest on his chest as I looked up at him. His curled horns stood proudly atop his head and the black diamond on his forehead twinkled in the low light of the room. His dark eyes were on mine, watching them take in his appearance. 

After filtering through hundreds of questions that barged their way into my brain, I settled on the easiest thing I could think of, “May I touch your wings?” I asked quietly. 

Lucifer nodded his head. 

I reached out and softly placed my fingertips on one of the large, dark feathers closest to me, keeping them in place as I gave Lucifer time to get used to my touch. I wasn’t sure of how often he’d allowed anyone to get close to him in his demon form, but I wanted to be on the safe side either way. I carefully stroked down the vane of the feather, admiring its silky smoothness before repeating the action on a different feather, “They’re so soft.” I slowly stroked another closer to Lucifer’s body, “Can you feel that?” I asked as my fingers reached the tip of the feather. 

“Yes, but not from the feather itself. The feathers don’t contain any nerve endings, but the movement your fingers create does stimulate the nerves along my wings. It’s a similar feeling to this…” Lucifer’s hand came up to my shoulder and slid through my hair, careful not to touch any skin in order to prove his point. 

My scalp tingled and the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, I wondered if I was having a similar effect on him as my hands stroked along several feathers at once, “Interesting.” 

After stroking a few more feathers, I looked up into Lucifer’s eyes and his amused countenance told me that I had clearly failed to hide my curiosity, “You’d like to touch my horns next.” He stated, anticipating my next question with amazing accuracy. 

My eyes landed on them, “Please?” 

I suddenly became aware of the fact that our height difference was pretty substantial and I’d have a hard time reaching them as we were. My brows furrowed and I failed to make a move towards him. 

Lucifer laughed when he saw my expression change from curiosity to mild frustration, “Would you like me to lower my head, or would you prefer I took a seat?” 

“Oh, sitting might make this easier!” 

He walked over to his bed and sat on the edge, “Will this do?” He shuffled his wings and brought them in closer to his body, the larger pair rested against the bed by his thighs while the smaller pair folded neatly behind his back. 

I stepped forward and tried to find a comfortable place to stand without hurting his wings or leaning over him awkwardly. I debated on climbing onto the bed and touching his horns from behind but dismissed the thought quickly as it seemed far too forward. To my surprise, he parted his legs and gestured for me to stand between them. I fought off my embarrassment and mumbled, “Thank you.” 

My fingers gently gripped his horns and I thumbed the tips, feeling how sharp they were. I wasn’t entirely sure what demon horns were used for, but I knew that Lucifer’s could do serious damage if he meant to hurt someone. I gradually stroked down, taking time to enjoy each ridge and groove they offered. “So, do horns have nerves in them?” I asked, eager to learn more as my fingers made their way into his hair, feeling around the base of his horns. 

Lucifer remained silent. 

With my hands still, I looked down and was shocked to see he had closed his eyes. His cheeks had started to turn pink and his hands gripped his knees firmly. I considered touching the diamond on his forehead but instead asked, “I’m not making you uncomfortable, am I?” I didn’t want to ruin the moment by taking things too far. 

“No.” His response was barely audible but I was happy nonetheless. 

Ignoring my earlier doubt, I let go of his horns and stepped away from him. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, crimson eyes open once again and on me. 

“Hang on,” I said as I climbed onto his bed, “It’s not every day a human gets to inspect a demon so closely!” 

Lucifer chuckled, “You’re making me feel like an art installation.” 

“You’re far more interesting.” I crawled up behind him and positioned myself between his wings, close to his back. My hands returned to his horns and I smiled as his head tilted back against my hands. “Far more beautiful.” 

“Hmm.” 

I bit the inside of my cheek, conscious of the compliments that were pouring out of my mouth. 

I gradually worked up the courage to massage his head, paying closer attention to the seemingly sensitive part around his horns, secretly wanting to bring a blush to his cheeks again. I kept wondering why he was letting me touch him so much when he’d been so reluctant to be touched before but I allowed myself to enjoy it while I could. 

My hands slid down towards his wings again and I stroked the length of the humeri, appreciating the softer, smaller feathers that covered them. 

“You’re inquisitive tonight.” Lucifer observed. 

“Wouldn’t you be if the roles were reversed?” 

Lucifer’s wings disappeared as he returned to his usual form and my hand was left hovering behind his back. He rotated his body and joined me properly on the bed, “Let’s reverse the roles, then.” 

I raised an eyebrow, “How? I don’t have anything you haven’t seen before.” Lucifer smirked, “I mean like wings or horns!” I looked down at my body to emphasise my point, “Human bodies are pretty boring in comparison.” 

“I wouldn’t say that.” He purred. “Turn around and I’ll show you.” 

“How can you show me something with me facing away from you?” 

“Turn around and you’ll find out.” 

I scooted around on my butt and turned my back to him. With a pleased grunt, he shuffled up behind me and stretched his hands out on either side of me. “Would you care to remove my gloves?” I was taken aback by the question, of course I’d pictured taking them off before, but never did I expect to do it. 

I gripped the fingertips and gradually pulled each finger out of the glove. His red fingernails making an appearance one by one. I took my time, enjoying the small dose of power while I was allowed it. Lucifer wore his gloves almost all the time and I’d grown to appreciate the rare moments when he removed them, especially when his skin came innocently into contact with my own. 

When I finally tugged the gloves free, he retracted his arms and slid his hands languidly up to my shoulders. “Let’s see...” He said as I shuddered and goosebumps broke out over my skin, betraying my attempts to hide the effect he had on me, “I find the way your human body reacts to me interesting.” I groaned awkwardly. 

His hands gently gripped my shoulders and his thumbs rubbed circles into my back, “Your lack of wings is interesting.” He continued up my neck and slid his fingers into my hair, letting his fingertips tickle my scalp. He stroked the areas where horns would theoretically be were I a demon and imitated the massage I’d given him earlier, “Your lack of horns is also interesting.” 

I exhaled shakily through my nostrils, I wanted to argue that he was just pointing out things that I didn’t have, but kept my lips tightly shut. I was quickly becoming putty in his hands and I didn’t want him to stop. I subconsciously leant into his touch and soon my back made contact with his chest. 

His hands steadily made their way down, over my cheekbones, along my jawline and finally they rested on my throat. He very gently grasped it without hurting me and said, “I especially find this human’s trust in me interesting.” He chuckled and let go of my neck, “I’m happy I’ve managed to earn your trust.” 

A quiet moan escaped me and broke the brief silence that followed his statement. “For the exchange program?” I whispered. 

“For myself.” 

“Oh.” I froze in place. There were so many things I wanted to do in that moment, but my brain had turned to mush and I found myself unable to choose one, instead I just stayed still. My laboured breathing could be heard clearly and I gave up trying to hide it, my lust was palpable and logically I knew that Lucifer had picked up on it long ago. I could feel my pussy getting wetter with each touch but his grip on my throat was enough for me to let go and let my body respond openly to him. 

Lucifer made the first move, his arms wrapped around me and he brought his lips to my neck, kissing me gently. “You do trust me?” 

I gasped, his hot breath on my neck knocked the wind out of my lungs and I simply nodded. I tilted my head to the side, giving him better access to my neck and was pleased when he continued kissing it. 

His hands slipped down the front of my body and rested at the hem of my shirt. I placed my hands on top of his, leant forward slightly and helped him pull it over my head. His palms spread over my stomach and pulled me against his chest again. He kissed my neck once before he sunk his teeth into my flesh. The combination of his warm hands on my exposed skin and his bite sent shockwaves through my body. 

“Lucifer…” I sighed. 

I felt him smile against my neck, “I’m not making you uncomfortable, am I?” He asked, repeating my earlier question. His tongue lapped at the bitemark he’d given me, barely giving me time to answer. 

“Fuck…” I moaned, my mind was too cloudy to say anything more substantial and I focused all of my attention on the hot, wet muscle that was making its way up to my earlobe. I flinched when he nipped it sharply between his teeth. 

“You didn’t answer my question.” Lucifer playfully berated, lips brushing against the recently punished flap of skin, “Bad behaviour will be dealt with accordingly.” 

His threat piqued my interest. I’d heard him threaten Mammon with punishments involving being tied up many times before and I’d often found myself fantasising about being in that position. I looked over my shoulder and imitated the smirk he so loved to wear, “Is that a threat or a promise?” 

The red of Lucifer’s eyes suddenly darkened and the corners of his mouth curled upwards, “It can be both.” 

My tentative disposition was melting away quickly and I turned my body to face him. Lucifer’s eyes briefly dropped to my bra-clad breasts before returning to my face, if I’d have blinked, I would have missed his momentary lapse in control. My nipples strained against the fabric, excited and desperate to be freed from their prison. I reached behind my back and began slowly unfastening the hooks, willing his eyes to drop down again. “A promise would be a lot more fun.” I cooed. 

Once the last hook was released, Lucifer tugged the bra away from my chest and discarded it with a flick of his wrist. With uncharacteristic urgency, he pushed me back onto the bed and perched himself above me, his red eyes piercing, “Is that so?” He growled. 

I reached up, grabbed a hold of his waistcoat and pulled him into another kiss. Our shared hunger meant nothing about it was gentle, our lips smashed together as I finally got what I wanted, spurred on by Lucifer’s own eager movements. His tongue invaded my mouth and overpowered my own, forcing it to follow his lead in the dance. His natural sweetness was like an aphrodisiac to me and I wanted to kiss him until there was no air left in my lungs. 

I wrapped a leg around his waist and pulled him flush against me. I inhaled sharply when his erection settled between my legs, our clothes doing nothing to hide his lust. I tried to grind against him, desperate for some friction but he pinned me down with his hips and cocked his head, “How very naughty of you, there will be plenty of time for that.” 

While I wanted him to hurry up and fuck me to climax, a larger part of me wanted to experience his sadistic side, so I continued trying to grind against him with defiance in my eyes, challenging his authority. 

Lucifer clenched his teeth and roughly took a nipple between two fingers, rolling and pulling it until I stilled my hips, “If you continue to defy me, I won’t hesitate to punish you. Is that what you want?” 

I let the question linger in the air then licked my lips and looked up at him beneath my lashes, “Yes.” 

Lucifer freed himself from my grasp, slid down my body and dragged my trousers and underwear with him. With a final yank, they were removed and thrown aside. He openly devoured me with his eyes, thinking over my response, “Perhaps we should decide on a safe word.” He settled himself above me again and pinned me down with his body weight. 

“How about apple?” I suggested. At the time of growing the poison apple, I hadn’t envisioned an outcome like this, but I was thankful for it. 

“Apple it is.” 

Lucifer kissed me again and ground his hips into mine, a look of victory plastered on his perfect features when mine instinctively responded in kind, “I see you’re not going to stay still for me. Let’s do something about that, shall we?” 

I bit my lip expectantly. 

He pulled away from me and knelt between my legs, “Raise your arms above your head.” 

I followed his order and watched as he slid off the bed. He unfastened his waistcoat and shrugged it off his shoulders, all the while keeping his eyes fixed on me, then dropped the garment onto the table behind him. Next came the tie; he unloosened it slowly, enjoying watching my chest rise and fall as my body remained stretched out on his bed. He pulled the tie free from his shirt and let the silky material slide through his fingers. 

Lucifer walked around the side of the bed and swiftly tied my wrists together while mumbling under his breath. When he fell silent, he bent over and kissed me on the lips tenderly, “That isn’t too tight, is it?” 

I wiggled my fingers and tried to pull my hands apart, “No, it’s not too tight.” Content with the knot, I looked up at my bound wrists and was surprised to see they weren’t tied to anything besides each other. Feeling bold, I made the attempt to bring my arms down to my body but they refused to move, it felt as though I’d been strapped to something else. “Damn. Magic gives you an unfair advantage.” I said as I realised what he’d done. 

Lucifer laughed, “How else would I tie you to a bed that has no posts?” He walked down to my feet, pulled my legs carefully apart so as not to make me uncomfortable and repeated the words he’d mumbled moments ago, “You wanted to be punished, did you not?” 

“True.” I replied breathlessly as I shuffled my feet, only to find they’d been fixed in place with the same magic as my wrists, “You didn’t need to bound them first?” 

“The tie was for show. If at any point you feel uncomfortable and want to be freed from the bounds, the safety word will break the spell.” 

I was relieved to know that I was the one in control of the ties, but I had no intention of freeing myself and I believed Lucifer knew that. 

He walked over to one of his drawers, opened it and with his back to me, removed something from it. I could hear the sound of rustling as he shuffled around and jumped when I heard a whip crack. A wicked smile danced on his lips as he made his way back over to me with a riding crop in hand, “I’ve wanted to use this on you for so long now.” 

I gulped but remained silent. 

Lucifer sat on the edge of the bed and slid the riding crop down my chest, between my breasts, over my stomach and stopped between my legs. He lightly spanked my pussy with the crop and I yelped in surprise. My lips tingled as the blood rushed to them and my clit throbbed excitedly. He raised the instrument again and I readied myself for a second blow. A blow that never came. Instead, I felt the leather material slide down the inside of one of my thighs, down to my knee, then back up the other thigh. 

He brought the end of the riding crop back up to my pussy and carefully pushed inside my lips, coating it with my slickness. I could see the hunger on his face when he realised how wet I was, “I should have tied you up sooner.” He stated. 

He slid the crop back up my body, coating me in my own juices and pressed the tip against my lips, “I want you to taste yourself, open your mouth.” 

I obediently did as he ordered and sucked at the leather when it entered my mouth. 

“Describe how you taste.” 

I wasn’t sure how to word it, and in my hesitation, I was treated to a firm whip to the stomach. I moaned and closed my eyes tightly as I panted my reply, “Sweet… but slightly salty as well.” 

“Good girl.” Lucifer placed the crop down on my stomach and began unbuttoning his shirt. I opened my eyes in time to see him remove the item of clothing and reveal his perfectly lean torso to me. He then climbed between my legs and took the crop back in his hand. Again, he spanked my pussy and my hips jolted as the soft leather stung at my clit, another moan escaped me. 

He brought his face down between my legs and sucked two of his fingers before pushing them into my folds. He circled my clit and a deep groan vibrated in his chest when it twitched beneath his fingers, excited to see the effects he had on me. He used the two fingers to hold my folds open and pressed the tip of his tongue against my twitching bud. 

My legs shuddered but remained where they were, unable to wrap around the salacious demon between them. I gasped as Lucifer dragged his tongue along the length of my pussy at a leisurely pace, occasionally tickling my most sensitive areas. 

He pushed a long finger deep into my pussy with ease and began finger fucking me in time to the laps of his tongue. Steadily getting harder and faster until I was crying his name and babbling incoherently. My orgasm was quickly approaching and all I could do was curl my toes and wait for the wave to crash over me. 

“I’m so close, fuck, Lucifer!” 

But then he stopped. 

I lifted my head off the bed and stared at him. 

“It wouldn’t be much of a punishment if I let you finish so quickly, now would it?” He smirked. 

I dropped my head back on the bed in defeat. My heart thundered in my chest and my clit throbbed, crying out for one last touch to tip me over the edge, “Please, Lucifer. I was so close!” I panted heavily and gradually relaxed my toes. I fought against the restraints holding my wrists in place, desperate to finish myself off but heaved a sigh when I realised how futile it was. 

Lucifer brought the riding crop down on one of my thighs with a loud crack, “I do love hearing you beg but I’m not done with you yet.” 

He reached for something out of sight and returned with a curious look on his face. He held up an object I’d never seen before and my eyes widened with a fearful excitement, “What is that?” My voice was hoarse and unfamiliar to my own ears. 

At the end of a long, metal handle was a pinwheel of sharp looking spikes, each glistening in the light as Lucifer made subtle movements as he talked, “It’s called a Wartenberg wheel.” He placed a fingertip on one of the spikes to show me the effect it had on his skin; a small indent was left behind but no blood was drawn. 

I exhaled in relief. 

He rested the head of the instrument on stomach and looked to me, gauging my response, silently asking my permission. I nodded my head, too nervous to speak. 

My body tensed as he pushed it carefully down the length of my body, stopping at my shins. He brought it back up and continued passed my stomach and over my breasts. 

Shaky breaths and quivering moans were all that could be heard in his room, the wheel left behind small pricks to my skin that made my nerve endings come to life and it was the perfect mixture of pleasure and pain. Various parts of my body jolted when the wheel was brought over them, and my hands balled into fists as I felt my flesh tingling all over. I felt alive and soon my pussy was dripping from the new sensations he was giving me. 

Lucifer’s face was an intoxicating vision of sadistic joy, my reactions were exactly what he wanted and the erection straining against his trousers did nothing but further prove that. My back arched as the wheel glided over my ribs and he practically roared, “Who knew you were such a glutton for punishment!” 

He threw the wheel onto the other side of the bed and unleashed his demon form, wings flapping fervently as he positioned himself on top of me. 

“I’m a glutton for you.” I whispered, finding my voice again. For a moment, I was sad he’d stopped using the wheel so suddenly but I swallowed that quickly when he mounted me. Again, I tried freeing my hands so that I could touch him but the magic remained firmly in place and I growled impatiently, “Please let me touch you, Lucifer.” 

His enlarged pupils stared back at my own and I felt a shiver run down my spine, he exuded power and I found myself enjoying the feeling of helplessness below such a perfectly sadistic entity. 

He ignored my pleas to touch him, grasped my chin and tilted my head up. His teeth clamped around my throat and he sucked my skin roughly, a loud pop could be heard when he let go and said, “Tell me who you belong to.” 

“You.” I replied quickly, my response was automatic but true, I’d always belonged to him, long before he knew of my feelings. 

He bit my shoulder hard and sucked the skin again, leaving behind another mark, “You can do better than that!” He hissed. 

“I belong to you, Lucifer, and only you!” 

His chest swelled with pride and his eyes softened as they searched my face for any deception. He found none and kissed me passionately. His smaller wings folded behind his back and he rested the larger pair on my legs, I shivered when several feathers moved and tickled my skin. 

Lucifer removed the remaining articles of clothing and positioned himself between my legs, “Say the safety word.” He instructed. 

“Really?” I asked, unsure of his intentions. 

“Really.” He said. 

I muttered the word and instantly regained the use of my arms and legs. Lucifer freed my wrists from his tie and kissed my reddened skin gently. “I wanted to punish you further, but I find you far too tempting like this.” His hips rocked against mine and I felt his hard cock pushing against me. 

I lifted one of my legs and wrapped it around his hips, guiding his cock closer to my entrance with the movement, “You have plenty of time to punish me again…” I wound my arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer to me, “Please just fuck me, Lucifer. I need you!” 

Without any hesitation, he gripped his cock and carefully pushed it deep inside my pussy, only stopping when he fully sheathed himself within me. He stilled and waited for my body to adjust to his length, enjoying the feeling of my walls clenching at the invasion. 

I clung to Lucifer as he withdrew his hips until all that remained inside of me was the tip of his sex. He then pushed agonisingly slowly back in, drawing out the feeling of every inch stretching and filling me. He repeated his actions several times and rested his forehead on mine, the curl of his horns occasionally grazing the sides of my head with his movement. 

The avatar of pride, the malicious sadist, the demon that was leaving dark marks on my skin only moments ago was being a lot gentler than I anticipated and I felt something heavy bubbling up in my stomach. Before I knew it, I’d uttered the 3 words that summed up how I felt for the eldest brother, “I love you.” 

Lucifer’s hips stopped moving as he pulled his head away from mine. A red blush crept over his cheeks and his heavy-lidded eyes stared back at me. I fought the urge to cover my mouth. “Say it again.” He commanded. 

“I love you, Lucifer.” I moaned, his hips picked up the pace and he began fucking me harder, spurred on by my admission, “I always have.” 

My moans, Lucifer’s grunts and the lewd sounds of him pounding into me were all that could be heard and were I not completely under his spell, I would have worried about the others hearing us. I cried out his name as he slid a hand between us and circled my clit, rubbing it perfectly in time with the rhythm of his hips. I clawed at his back and gripped at his wings, losing control of my body as my orgasm neared once more. 

“I’m going to cum! Please let me cum!” I cried. 

Lucifer continued to slam his hips into mine and rubbed at my twitching bud, pushing me closer and closer until finally I unravelled beneath him, my body shuddered, and my orgasm crashed through me. 

He brought his hand to his mouth and sucked at his glistening fingers, savouring the taste of my juices with a proud look on his face. Suddenly, he gripped my thighs and rolled onto his back with his cock still buried in my pussy, pulling me into a straddling position. He carefully arranged his wings so that he didn’t crush them and held onto my hips, “We’re not done yet. Ride me!” 

I placed my hands on his chest and began riding his cock, my clit was almost too sensitive after cumming but I clenched my jaw and rode through it. I wanted to make him cum, I wanted to worship the fallen angel between my legs and show him just how much I belonged to him. 

Lucifer threw his head back as I rode him harder and faster, and raised his hips to meet mine. His nails bit into my flesh, pinching me as he took control of my movements, but I welcomed the display of wanton lust and simply bit my lip. 

His hands slid up my body and stopped when he took my breasts in each hand. He caressed them and flicked my nipples with his thumbs, stopping to tug on them frequently when he wanted to hear me moan louder. 

I clawed at his chest as I felt the tight ball in my stomach building again, I knew I wasn’t going to last much longer. I rarely lasted long when I was on top and having cum already, my body was super sensitive to every little touch. My pussy walls fluttered around Lucifer’s cock and my movements became more erratic. 

Lucifer moaned and took control of my hips again, driving his cock deep in me from below. My walls continued to clench and flutter around him and it drove him closer to his own release, his deep voice filled the room, “Cum for me, Keira!” 

My breath caught in my throat and my whole body began to shake as another orgasm tore through me. Lucifer hissed through his teeth and slammed his hips up into mine, driving himself as deeply as possible as he reached his climax. 

He held me in place for a while, ensuring my body swallowed every drop of cum, before he pulled me down on top of him. A move I was grateful for because if he hadn’t, I’d have collapsed into that position either way. His body returned back to his normal form and he chuckled as I snuggled into his chest. His fingers lightly trailed down my body and rested on my lower back, “Let’s clean you up.” He suggested. 

“Hmm.” I mumbled into the crook of his neck, “I want to stay like this all night.” 

“And we can, **after** I’ve seen to your wounds.” He said as a thumb lightly made its way over the marks he had left on my hips. 

I rolled off Lucifer’s chest and landed onto the bed next to him, “Fine.” I jokingly pouted, “But I’m fine so you really don’t need to bother.” 

Lucifer slid off the bed and made his way towards his en suite. My eyes followed him greedily, enjoying the perfect body of the mighty first born. It was a vision I wanted to remember for the rest of my life. 

He returned with a bowl of warm water, a clean cloth and a fresh towel, and carefully began cleaning the marks he’d left on my skin. At first, it felt weird to be taken care of like that, but I quickly got used to it and found myself enjoying how gentle Lucifer could be. 

When he’d finished dabbing at my body, he dried me off and returned the items to his bathroom. He climbed back into bed and pulled me close to his chest, I snuggled into him and thanked him for being so attentive. 

A happy hum vibrated below my ear, and with my eyes heavy, I mumbled a final, “Lucifer… You’re the reason the apples grew, aren’t you?” 

My question remained unanswered as sleep overcame me, and just like he had agreed, I did indeed spend the rest of the night in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a simp for soft Lucifer...  
> Apparently his bedroom is the main thing I write about these days as well - weird, considering his office/study room is the thing I pay the most attention to!
> 
> Anyway, thank you again for clicking on my story and taking the time to read it, I really appreciate it!


End file.
